The goal of Southern Regional Area Health Education Center?s Internet Access for Mental Health Professionals project is to enable Southeastern Regional Mental Health Center to serve its clients better and more efficiently. SR AHEC will implement this goal through enhanced access to Webbased and traditional library resources. A significant component of the project is access to distance education for mental health professionals . To facilitate this access,: 1. SR Mental Health Center must enhance the current level of its Internet connectivity by adding a new router and switches; 2. SR AHEC must provide training to mental health personnel through a Web-based distance learning model which focuses on using PubMed, Grateful Med, Loansome Doc, and other Internet resources in mental health research; 3. SR AHEC must promote the services of NLM, NN/LM, NIMH, and itself by incorporating these organizations into course content tailored to meet the needs of mental health professionals; 4. SR AHEC must create basic and applied course content in finding mental health resources on the Internet in collaboration with HealthStream e-learning solutions; 5. SR AHEC must aid the mental health center by identifying a range of courses online for mental health professionals; 6. SR AHEC IAC must provide document delivery services to each office of Southeastern Regional Mental Health Center through NLM?s Loansome Doc service. Southern Regional AHEC tests the hypothesis that the proposed hardware upgrades together with distance learning opportunities and access to the Web and journal literature for mental health will improve services offered to the mental health center?s clients.